When in Need
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Conrad has a need for blood, being a vampire, but he's tired of Worth. Then he meets Lamont, and that man really delivers.  Slash threesome: Lamont / Conrad / Worth.


Conrad had decided that it was high time something changed.

He had gotten bloody tired of that dingy, dirty self-proclaimed doctor, and he had gotten sick of having to sneak along the alleyways at night trying to find the right fucking hole in the wall that the damned rat seemed to live in. More than doing all that, he hated the things he had to [i]do[/i] for that damn excuse of a man, all just to have a meal. And he had kept going back all because he couldn't work up the damn nerve to go to any kind of blood bank or find a really fresh meal.

And that was the day he met Lamont.

After that, he called Lamont quite often when he felt he needed to, although it was usually in the most awkward ways possible, but the Franco-Italian always laughed it off like it was no big deal (as long as he paid his invoice, he told him, albeit jokingly, but Conrad was just intimidated enough by those arms of his that he always paid it off long before it would begin to make him in-debt or something) and always delivered his blood packets right when he needed them, which completely eliminated the need for that grotesque excuse of a man, which lifted a lot of pain (and undeniable rage) from his mind, and, for a while, he felt a lot more at ease with the world.

Today was just one of those days when he needed it too, since his fridge was beginning to run out. It was that Conrad usually called Lamont early in the week, and ordered a lot of blood too, usually enough to stock up his fridge. Last night, he had used up his last one too, which meant that Lamont was going to be due in shortly. Sometime along today, he hoped, because his stomach was beginning to put up quite a fight, and he knew what that meant. The image of Casimiro losing his humanity crept back into his mind and, suddenly, he felt like he was in school again, because he was saved by the bell.

"Speak of the devil - here's my savior now," he said to himself, pushing himself back from his computer before sliding his headphones off his head, setting them down then nearly skipping out the door, completely ready for his next meal.

He didn't need to look through the peep hole, because no one else would ever even dream of visiting him at this hour of the night (except for, god forbid, Hanna and his zombie companion), so Conrad just swung the door open and backed away, turning back into his apartment without looking and ushering in Lamont with nearly a sing-song voice, "Come in, Lamont, come in."

"Your place is just as faggy as you are, Confag."

Conrad knew that voice, and he made a face that was uncannily close to the exact definition of "disgust." "What are you doing here?" He seethed, letting out a growl, and he heard a nervous chuckle from behind him.

"Sorry, he followed me," came the nervous laughter again, and in waltzed Lamont, carrying a box full of blood at his hip. So much for his savior. Conrad could really only growl in response as he glared at Worth, who was surveying his apartment with a keen eye, like he was studying it for something important. Conrad huffed and nearly slammed the door before he moved up to Lamont and begrudgingly took the box from him with a glare, to which the Franco-Italian could only give another hesitant giggle. Conrad almost let his glare drop at the apologetic face Lamont was giving him, until he saw Worth attempting to sit down on his newly cleaned sofa and then passed the glare that could probably kill any [i]normal[/i] humans back to the doctor. The doctor just let out a huff and turned his face away, crossing his legs and leaning back, swinging his arms across the back.

Conrad shifted the box in his arms, finding it rather large in his hands as he made his way over to his fridge. He could easily open the box since it wasn't taped shut or anything, and he began unpacking it with a hefty sigh, knowing the two would just make themselves at home on his couch. The thing that bothered Conrad the most though was [i]Worth[/i] was here. He nearly growled at the thought of the doctor alone, now here he was sitting on his couch like he owned the damn place and- he jumped suddenly as he dropped the last packet into the fridge. He looked down, and there was a flat hand making its way across his stomach. He reached down, pushing the hand away gently. "Lamont, what are you…"

He trailed off as he watched the refrigerator door close slowly, only to reveal someone he'd rather never see ever again. Worth held a finger up to his lips and gave him the most perturbing smirk Conrad had ever seen as Lamont's hands pressed flatly on his stomach, then made their way around his sides and down to his hips and lay his head on Conrad's shoulder, making him fidget slightly. He couldn't get used to the feeling of someone near his neck, especially after getting bitten by a vampire, but this only made Worth laugh around that finger and Conrad nearly hissed.

"Now, now, puppy," Worth cooed, pressing his finger up to Conrad's lips, silencing him for a short moment with a look of surprise. "We can't have ya makin' too much noise, ah? Might wake up your neighbors, and ya don't want that now do ya?" Worth was right, in a way. Conrad [i]didn't[/i] want that, but he didn't want [i]this[/i] either, and it was hard to weigh his options being sandwiched between two men.

With his arms around Conrad's pretty little waist, Lamont took little steps backwards at a rather odd angle, pulling Conrad with him as he pushed at his collar with his nose. Worth followed after them by securing his hands onto Conrad's collar, the other hand of the doctor on the vampire's mouth, silencing him for now, aside the little muffles of protest into his palm, which just made Worth coo a "tut, tut" at him softly, leaning in real close to his face, until Conrad sunk that one, rather painfully sharp tooth of his into Worth's palm, which made him flinch slightly, but then laugh and grin widely as the blood started flowing.

"Oooh, kitty's got claws, Monty," he nearly laughed, and Conrad nearly gagged at the smell of cigarettes on his breath as he pulled away from the hand with a slight reluctance. But then Lamont hit the counter and Conrad let out a little noise of protest, which was immediately covered up by Worth's hand again, the slowly flowing blood of his palm straight to his lips. Seemingly forgotten, Lamont nosed at Conrad's neck almost apologetically, as if he was sorry for what he was doing, though Conrad regretted feeling sorry for him at the exact moment that Lamont finally bit his neck, making Conrad suck in a breath that wasn't particularly needed.

He inhaled the scent of blood and he could hear Worth's laughter on the edge of his hearing, right next to his ear, and he had to, [i]he had to[/i] bite down into Worth's hand again, the smell of blood making him go nearly blind with need, his stomach nearly roaring agreement. He didn't care, [i]couldn't[/i] care even, as Worth bit at his ear and Lamont at his neck, the heavier man leaving what would be bruises if he had blood still coursing through him, but surely still what he was doing would leave some kind of mark, and Conrad would be damned if it didn't feel fucking [i]amazing[/i]. But what felt even more amazing than that was the sweet juices of a human running over his tongue, fresh out of a quickly beating heart. He could feel the heat of it as it slid thickly down his throat and his eyes slid shut just the same, feeling completely in a world of his own.

That was, until he noticed that Worth was grinding down into his leg and he pulled his mouth away from the hand, hearing the faux doctor grunt into his ear heatedly. He growled slightly, feeling the heat spread to him too, and he didn't realize that he was clutching the countertop around Lamont.

"Wait, just what are you-" he cut himself off with a low moan as Lamont bit deep into his neck, making him crane his head backwards, instinctually giving him more room to continue, eyes shutting once more with pleasure as he gasped softly.

"Just what you think we're doing," Worth growled huskily back, sharp fingers tracing over his chest aside Lamont's hands and- wait, when did Lamont's hands get so far up his shirt? Conrad groaned, baring his fangs as the man behind him began to suck on his neck at another point, a sensitive one just below his ear. Then those damn knives Worth dared to call fingers were making their way down his stomach, looping around his naval in a dancing taunt, then tracing all across this pant line.

He lost track of Worth's hand as Lamont's breath made his neck tingle with heat, his mouth playing at sensitive places that made Conrad want to hold in the breath he didn't need. Then his unneeded breath really did hitch, as Worth's hand found Conrad's length inside his jeans. Conrad shifted, pressing back against the Franco-Italian man, who merely grunted softly against his neck, Worth grinded more roughly into Conrad's thigh with some rather frightening snickers. The vampire barely managed to lull his head around a little, still giving Lamont room when he moved to the other side of his neck, but also enough that he can look down at Worth's hands, which apparently had loosened his pants and pushed them and his underwear down enough to reveal his dick, which Worth was stroking slowly enough to make Conrad's breath become labored with impatience, letting out moans to urge on the blond occasionally. He think he could faintly feel Lamont laugh against his neck at his noises. But the ministrations continued, speeding up slightly, and the vampire couldn't help but buck his hips towards Worth's hand, legs moving to get some kind of good leverage, inadvertently grinding his leg into Worth and his ass back into Lamont, enough to stimulate groans from both of the other men, one which was more a yowl from Worth than anything.

Finally, Conrad's hands grew tired of gripping the cold counter, and they shifted, moving up and wrapping around Lamont, gripping at the black shirt tightly with fists nearly strong enough to rip the fabric. Through the grinding, Lamont gave a faint laugh, saying something about how Conrad was getting a little impatient that he couldn't quite catch, although it made Worth laugh in agreement. Conrad rolled his head back on Lamont's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut again as he gave into the pure sensation, letting out a long moan, desperate. Under him, he knew his socks were sliding across the floor slowly, but he couldn't care less, really. His mind was completely flooded with the singular thought of getting off, and that's just what his hips were working for, his hands gripping Lamont more roughly to keep him up while Worth worked his erection and Lamont just splaying his hands feeling all over his chest under his pushed-up shirt, his glasses slipping off the edge of his nose as he neared release, almost completely gone and, [i]just a little more[/i]- Conrad let out a groan of unadulterated want, pushing his head upright to see himself. Looking down, he noticed Worth's hand had retreated with full knowledge he was [i]almost there[/i], making the vampire whine.

"Wh-why… why di-did you stop?" He panted, whining, hips still trying to get something, [i]anything[/i], for some kind of friction, hands working the material of Lamont's shirt, gripping and un-gripping constantly in question. He struggled for a moment to keep his footing and he just slightly tilted his head, letting his glasses fall back into place, although they were still slightly askew.

"Because," Worth said, giving him that wicked smirk that he completely [i]despised[/i]. "Monty and I've got needs too, pup." At that, he felt Lamont move, glancing up at Worth. "Ya gotta play or ya get no play." As each word seemed to spill like acid from Worth's lips, Lamont's hands slowly made their way out of Conrad's shirt, making him shiver from the lack of heat that he desperately wanted. He let his hands fall from Lamont's back, drooping down to his sides as he slouched against him, wriggling slightly, feeling all too constricted and much too hot. He lazily pushed himself off Lamont, whose hands stayed at his waist, even as he turned around to face him.

"Shirt," Conrad said, grabbing him by the black collar of the material he mentioned. "Get rid of it."

"Ooh, feisty," Lamont said with a soft laugh, giving him a wide smirk as his eyebrows lifted just slightly as well. "I like it."

Conrad ignored the last comment, still panting faintly, turning to Worth, pointing at him with a glare. "That means you too, asshat."

Worth smirked wickedly at him again, taking a step closer, so as to look down at him from right above him. "Make me." Conrad growled in response.

"I like that idea much better." They both looked back at Lamont, who was leaning back on the counter with his elbows. Lamont looked between them a quick moment, then gave that little laugh of his, that made Conrad turn back immediately, hands reaching forward quickly to cup his face, pulling him forward and off the counter slightly, pulling him into a rough kiss. Lamont let out a soft groan as he kissed back just as roughly, adding a little tongue into the mix. A few times, Conrad's single pointed canine scraped Lamont's tongue, drawing a little blood after a few scrapes. Worth grunted behind Conrad, his hands making their way to Conrad's waist, thumbing there as he gave a low growl at the two. Conrad then pulled back from the kiss, leaving Lamont struggling slightly, trying to keep it going; he turned to Worth with Lamont's saliva running down his lip, the man's face still cupped in his hands.

"His pants," he said, in an out-of-breath way, which he was, as he sucked in another breath before turning back to the Italian man, leaning back forward to connect their mouths. But, against Conrad's command, Worth pushed Conrad's shirt up, making Conrad pull back from another kiss to raise his arms, long enough for his shirt and argyle sweater to be thrown somewhere he didn't care for because it wasn't where he was, which was caught immediately back in another kiss. They kissed roughly again, tongues thrashing wildly as Worth reached around, rubbing his own erection into Conrad's ass slightly, reaching for Lamont's belt, which was quickly undone and pushed down with his pants.

Then Worth thrust against Conrad, pushing him into Lamont, who willingly accepted the weight sandwiched against the countertop, Worth's hands across them both on the countertop while Lamont's where exploring Conrad's thighs, occasionally brushing his erection, not enough to start anything, but enough to make Conrad let out little noises into his mouth. Conrad's hands, however, were perfectly busy as his mouth was, but instead working the buttons of Lamont's shirt. Keeping in the kiss, Lamont removed his hands from Conrad's inner thighs to shrug off his shirt, which fell back against the counter, until Worth tugged at it and Lamont pushed himself off the counter slightly, cupping Conrad's face to get the kiss more intimate as Conrad's were now around his neck, wrapped tightly and groping slightly at his back. What with Conrad against his hips, Lamont slowly worked into a grind through his underwear against the naked vampire, trying still to keep him closer. And it was working too, until Worth pushed his hand through Conrad's hair, softly at first but in a flustering way to make the vampire gasp into the delivery man's mouth, then tugged roughly, pulling his head back roughly, nearly making him squeal, Lamont trying once again to trail after his mouth, desperate to continue, but still rocking his hips.

"Don't forget about me, ya faerie fag," Worth growled, making Conrad growl in response as he relinquishing the grip on his hair so Conrad could turn around, although the vampire stayed pressed up against the other man, who pushed himself up slightly, hands finding their place on his hips once again as he tugged Worth in close, growling straight to his face, baring his teeth at him. He tore at the buttons of Worth's jacket in a more animalistic way, pushing it off and away and throwing it uselessly aside, hips rocking both back against the Franco-Italian delivery man and forward against this med-school dropout, both men pushing back eagerly against him. He shivered slightly, cold and growing warm with just hot touches, peeling away the last layer between all their chests, the last between them all together as well, so all is just flesh, as Lamont had taken off his underwear sometime in between, Conrad couldn't recall.

Worth gave a low growl at Conrad, a growl to stop, before bending over to his jacket, another fur-lined abomination, fishing out a small bottle with a pop-cap, which he flicked open quickly, turning back to the other two with a wide grin. He flipped the bottle upside-down, squeezing some out onto his palm, before moving back to Conrad with a wicked smile, grabbing his dick roughly, stroking even more roughly, enough to elicit a small cry melded in with a moan from him. Lamont took the tube then, squeezing some out onto his palm easily before rubbing it in his palm with his fingertips, giving a small laugh, perhaps of nervousness, or at the lube itself, Conrad couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, he was stroking himself, since Conrad was busy gripping the everything and nothing while Worth lathered him. Lamont finished quickly since he wasn't one to taunt himself, and pressed his lubed fingers up to Conrad's entrance, making Conrad twitch forward towards Worth's hand, who was now rubbing him in nearly an affront, some sort of odd taunt, but, slowly, Conrad pressed backwards on his fingers, resisting thrusting towards Worth's hand now, much to Worth's disappointment, although he continued with his little game to lather Conrad.

Two slicked fingers made their way into Conrad's ring of muscle, and he couldn't help but twitch slightly at the new feeling, although his mind was particularly concentrated more on his dick being stroked down than his ass. The vampire shut his eyes tightly as Lamont spread his fingers, going into a scissoring motion, working Conrad loose. Though, the fingers were quickly retracted, making Conrad let out a soft sigh which was quickly sucked back in as Lamont pressed himself up against him and Worth positioned himself just above Conrad with a wide smirk and- wait a minute, when did they get on the floor?

Lamont, on the bottom, held Conrad's arms firmly as he pulled the smaller down on himself. And up above, Worth straddled Conrad's waist, his grin wide on his lips with intent to go down without preparing himself or having Conrad do so. Conrad struggled a moment, trying to push himself onto Lamont while Worth settled on himself. He jerked and let out a hiss at the more-than-slightly awkward feeling of having Lamont inside him, and even more so released a groan as Worth came down on him, taking him in fully and without any real warning, to which Worth released a very pleased grunt as well, already beginning to ride him roughly before Lamont was even fully in. Lamont pushed in and pulled out slowly while Worth was just wild, and the awkward pace of both men made Conrad's head spin, his head lulling back as he felt he couldn't support himself, the sound of pounding, hot blood loud in his ears as both men finally came together roughly, Lamont thrusting in and Worth down on him. And the pace was set.

Hardly able to keep himself up, Conrad clutched him at Worth's shoulders, pulling himself up slightly to a more comfortable position than laying back against Lamont while the man was thrusting into him, and he buried his face into the crook of the doctor's neck. He could feel the heated blood pulse beneath the skin as Worth rode him, the scent of his skin strong with built lust and sex and sweat. With a moan, Conrad bared his fangs, quickly puncturing the skin of the blond's neck, who gave a howling growl of pleasure and pain, riding him faster dryly. And, after that, Conrad's mind was lost in a sea of red, the sweet, hot, fresh pumping blood making its way over his tongue and down his throat where it settled in his stomach, filling him to the core with pleasure, enough that he never released he came hard, his thrusts to both men turning feral as he did, but still his mind was wrapped around the blood filling his delighted stomach. Not even the grunts of the other men distracted him as he fed, even when Worth came on his stomach, giving groans and growls of pure, unadulterated pleasure, or when Lamont came inside him. All the pressure built up with the pleasure, and Conrad felt himself grow dizzy, the room seeming to spin around him even as his mouth still clung to Worth, trying to get more of wanted his hunger called for.

When Conrad would wake up, he'd of course think it was a dream, especially because he woke up in his bed, wrapped up in blankets that settled around him comfortingly in a cocoon. He'd believe it until he would move, and find that note on his nightstand telling him that he owed Lamont nothing, as well as a thank you, next to which was a poorly scrawled heart - probably Worth's doing. And that would be when he would collapse back on his bed, finding himself sore and hardly able to stand and cursing his life even if he wasn't really alive.

"Well, shit."


End file.
